


Shower and a Grower

by frozen_chloe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_chloe/pseuds/frozen_chloe
Summary: Jinsoul doesn't want to shower with her because she's hiding something. And Lip finds out.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 197





	Shower and a Grower

**Author's Note:**

> Initial curiouscat prompt: lip just basically asked jinsoul to shower with her in their latest vlive... lipsoul futa prompt where lip finds out why jinsoul showers alone???
> 
> Warning: If smut between lipsoul is something you would be uncomfortable with, turn back now. Read the tags. You've been warned. And no, I'm clearly not saying this is why Jinsoul showers alone.. this is fiction.

"Jinsoul unnie always showers alone," Lip says, pouting a little. Jinsoul chuckles under her breath. Aren't these meant to be compliments? "So secretive.."

Lip squints her eyes at her playfully and, not for the first time, Jinsoul's glad the livestream setting mean that no one can see them. She's sure the blush on her face would arise questions she isn't ready to answer. Jinsoul holds back a teasing remark ("Oh, so you want me to join you then?") but decides to change the topic.

It'd be dangerous anyway, if Lip knew the truth. Why Jinsoul's been hiding herself away, especially from Lip herself.

xx

After dance practice, it's usually a fight to the bathrooms. Rock, paper, scissors to decide an order, with the losing members off sulking until it's finally their turn. Most of the members just washed their face and brushed their teeth, wanting to head to bed as soon as physically possible. Lip, much like Jinsoul, tended to shower. The sweat from the day's hard work too uncomfortable to sleep in.

"You're disgusting," Jinsoul says with a laugh as Hyunjin flops into her bed, foregoing the bathroom routine completely.

"I lost! I never lose!" Hyunjin whines. "All I need is face wipes anyway.. I'd rather die than have to wait for Heejin to finish."

That's a fair point. Heejin took way too long in there..

"You still have to brush your teeth, Hyunjin," Lip nags, glaring at Hyunjin - burrowed in her blankets and looking five seconds away from sleep, "And are you sure you don't want to join, unnie?" Lip asks, halfway out the door, towel in her hands. She pokes her head through the doorway to look at Jinsoul - who's pretending to look at something on her iPad.

"Uh.. yeah," Jinsoul says, lifting up the device as if it's enough of an answer. "Wanna finish this game first."

"Your screen's off."

Jinsoul keeps smiling, ignoring Lip's words to swipe uselessly at the admittedly off-screen. "It's just a dark game.."

"If you say so.." Lip says. 

She looks almost disappointed. The door clicks behind her and Jinsoul's left bewildered as to why.

xx

The warm water splashing on Jinsoul's face felt fucking amazing. How it trickled down her body, running through her hair down to her arms, down her breasts and stomach to her legs. After grueling practices, this is all that ever seems to relax her. The water's magic allowing her muscles to untense and her mind to unwind.

It isn't long until her hands soaping up her body starts to stray. Jinsoul bites her lip as her hands cup her breasts.. it's been a long time since she jerked off. She debates it, soaping up her cock and balls as she weighs up the pros and cons. The falling water is (probably) loud enough that it'd disguise her moans - she isn't a screamer so that isn't much of an issue. And being surrounded with such calming warmth makes the idea all the more enticing..

Her length hardens in her hands. Giving it a tentative pump, Jinsoul groans, slapping a hand to the glass door as the sudden shot of pleasure surprised her.

"Fuck.." It really had been too long.

Jinsoul feels a little guilty. After all, she shares this shower with the other members.. Spilling her cum all over the floor and walls would be rude. But at the same time, it's that very same thought that excites her. Kim Lip standing in this very same spot only a few minutes ago. Naked. Her perfect, lean body exposed to the freefalling water, hair sticking to her smooth skin. Droplets gliding down, Hands drifting over her skin, spreading soap everywhere. Jinsoul's almost jealous of her hands.. how dare they touch places she's only ever dreamed of reaching.

Without even noticing, Jinsoul's already half-hard just from her risque thoughts. Shivering once the warm water hits her hardening cock. Usually, she'd just turn the dial to make cold water cascade down, hope a nice cold shower is enough to clear her thoughts. But with her mind set on Lip, her cock is much too insistent to keep going that she's about to give in.

Jinsoul strokes herself slowly but surely, grip loose - just enough to entice groans out of her lips. Letting her thoughts circle around Lip, Jinsoul's pace quickens just slightly, hips bucking into her hand as she gets ever harder.

She bets Lip would feel oh so tight around her fingers. Even tighter around her cock. The mere thought of it has Jinsoul's free hand scrambling over her head to grip at the wall. She tightens her fist to replicate the feeling but she doesn't have time to join it because..

The door slides open. "Unnie, you left your towe.." Lip starts to say, words abruptly cut off as she comes through the door.

"Lip!" Jinsoul shouts, jerking back, hiding her cock behind her hands. Could her long-kept secret really be revealed in a matter of seconds?

Jinsoul hopes it isn't true, but by how Lip's eyes remain focused on her crotch, it's already too late. Jinsoul's torn between telling the younger girl to get out or.. or letting her stay. Lip's gaze looks far too interested for Jinsoul's mind to not wander. Eventually, she decides on neither, instead choosing to turn the shower off and step out tentatively. 

Lip stays stock-still. Jinsoul takes the towel from her with a sheepish "thanks", a blush rising to her cheeks as Lip bites her bottom lip, still staring at Jinsoul's nether regions. Excited by the attention - and the droplets of water making their way down - Jinsoul's cock jumps, eliciting a gasp from the younger girl.

"Fuck, you're big.." Lip's words are so quiet Jinsoul almost didn't hear them. The compliment tilts Jinsoul's internal scale from awkward to aroused, and she makes a split-second decision to tease the younger girl.

Jinsoul puts on her most self-deprecating frown. "You probably hate me now huh.. now that you know why I never shower with you. Think I'm disgusting..?"

"What? No, no!" Lip disagrees, almost shouting her refusal.

"You don't have to lie," Jinsoul sighs. "I knew you'd never offer again once you knew the truth."

"I.."

Jinsoul looks up from the floor, bewildered when she sees Lip stripping down. "Wait, what are you..!"

Lip glares at her before pulling her shirt over her head. "I'm proving a point! This.." she makes a gesture to Jinsoul's still half-hard cock, "doesn't change anything. You're still Jinsoul unnie to me and I.. I still want to shower with you, alright?"

Jinsoul nods, not quite knowing what to say. She helps Lip out of her clothes though, unraveling the string on her pajama pants. Her cock can't help but twitch as more and more of Lip's perfect skin is revealed. Gliding her hands discreetly across them, Jinsoul smiles to herself that Lip's just as smooth and soft as she envisioned.

Jinsoul gulps. "Are you sure it changes nothing..?" Because Lip didn't just see her cock. Lip saw her semi, for fuck's sake, a semi she got just by thinking about Lip herself! And Lip even complimented her size.. that had to count for something right?

Now it's Jinsoul's turn to be shocked. The younger girl's demeanor changes abruptly, a dark glint in her eye as she runs her fingers up the underside of Jinsoul's cock, making Jinsoul groan. 

"Do you want it to change things?" Lip says coyly.

She gives Jinsoul a light squeeze, a bold action considering how red her face is getting. It's cute to Jinsoul how confident Lip wants to seem, letting the younger girl keep up the facade for now and lead the way. Lip shimmies out of her panties with little to no fanfare and starts pulling Jinsoul back to the shower by her dick, which stiffens considerably in her hands.

Never breaking eye contact, Lip turns on the shower once more. Jinsoul can barely feel the water spray against her back, too focused on the beautiful girl in front of her. She has no idea what Lip will do next, whether she'll drop to her knees and start servicing her cock, or lean against the wall and command Jinsoul to take her. Much to her surprise, Lip does neither. Instead, she keeps tugging Jinsoul to full hardness, tilting her head to the side as if waiting for Jinsoul to make the next move.

Her grip is like a vice and though Jinsoul prefers to go softer, she melts under the younger's attention. She fucks against Lip's fist once, twice, savoring the tight feel of her fingers and palm wrapped around her. The friction's addictive, especially since Lip's providing it.. but it isn't enough.

Jinsoul grabs Lip's shoulders and turns her around, pressing her against the glass. "Oh!" Lip lets out, shocked by Jinsoul's sudden show of strength.

Impatient, Jinsoul pulls apart her legs, delighted to see Lip's wetness all over her thighs. A sign that Jinsoul isn't the only one being so affected. Jinsoul spreads Lip's pussy lips with her fingers, letting the warm streams of water hit Lip's most sensitive areas. She loves the way Lip sighs and squirms against her.

Jinsoul knows that the rest of their members are barely a few walls over. But all that matters is Lip, Lip, Lip - Jinsoul's brain doesn't let her think about anything else. Just the girl in front of her and the fucking divine things she could be doing to her cock.

Lip is a lot of things. Chic and powerful on stage, adorable and whiny off of it. And so so fucking hot. But most importantly, the girl Jinsoul knows all too well is impatient and (as if showing off that fact), she whines and presses herself back into Jinsoul. "Please.."

Jinsoul holds back a cheeky "do you deserve it?", choosing to skip forward and give them what they both want. She rubs the head of her cock firmly against Lip's hole. "Want this?" She drags herself across the opening, eyes closing at how delicious Lip's slick feels against her. Jinsoul makes sure to not quite go in, wanting to tease Lip a little more. But her plan backfires when Lip gushes and Jinsoul gasps, Jinsoul quickly realizes that she's the one too riled up.

"Yes.. oh, fuck!" Lip whines, eyes rolling to the back of her head as Jinsoul swiftly enters her, "yes, yes, yes!"

As ego-boosting Lip's reactions are, she's way too loud. If she kept this up, the members would no doubt be alerted. And Jinsoul had no plans to stop any time soon. Jinsoul slips her free hand over Lip's mouth, muffling her screams and moans as Jinsoul starts to thrust.

As Jinsoul's rolling her hips, she smirks to herself. This couldn't be farther from how she envisioned fucking Lip for the first time - having expected to be pinned underneath Lip's frame as the younger girl rides the life out of her. Jinsoul can't help but think she prefers this much more.. but she files the thought away for future rendezvouses.

Jinsoul's other hand gropes at Lip's breasts, adoring how warm and wet they felt underneath the showerhead. Water flows between her fingers, and Jinsoul takes the opportunity to switch between pinching Lip's hardened nipples and letting the water soothe her.

"So, so good," Lip practically sobs into Jinsoul's hand. "Fucking me so good, unnie.."

Jinsoul's hips buck at the sound, Lip being close to tears turning her on more than she'd like to admit. The normally powerful girl being reduced to a mess beneath her.. Jinsoul hardens to steel inside her, her thrusts deeper now and hitting a spot that makes Lip quiver even harder. Once she finds it, she's insistent to hit it each time, hips slapping mercilessly against the underside of Lip's ass.

Jinsoul tears her hand away from Lip's abused nipples to grab at Lip's leg, propping it up against a glass wall. This new position lets Jinsoul hit that spot repeatedly with ease, as well as have the water flow down to Lip's clit - now out of its hood and peeking out between her bare pussy lips.

"Ah, ah, ah," Lip's utterances are less than words now, more babbles, unable to hold onto coherency at how skilled Jinsoul is at dicking her down. Her propped up leg is starting to ache, but she keeps it up, too addicted to the feeling of Jinsoul fucking her like this to allow it to stop.

Noticing Lip's struggle, Jinsoul's hand on her thigh moves to the back of her knee, keeping it up through sheer force. Jinsoul wants to take her in so many ways - Lip's hands behind her own back held tightly by Jinsoul's hands, taking her doggystyle, or even Lip's legs wrapped around her back as they insistently kiss, Jinsoul's thrusts restricted to swirling her hips. But she's content to hoist Lip up, contorted for her pleasure like a doll meant for her to play with.

Still, she can't resist the temptation to tease Lip a little. Especially when the younger's so fucked out she can't even form a response in return. "So weak.. can't even hold yourself up for me to fuck you." Jinsoul laughs darkly, leaning in to kiss Lip's neck. "Don't worry though, unnie will help since you can't do anything right."

Lip whines, the only response she can manage right now. Seeing her so powerless makes Jinsoul's length pulse.. she never knew how much she wanted to see Lip like this. To make Lip like this. She forces Lip's head to the side so her kisses on her neck have more space. Jinsoul almost wants to mark her, to make it obvious that Lip is hers, the fear of getting caught instilling even more thrill into her.

Lip cranes her neck to look back at her, and the pleading look in her eyes makes Jinsoul's thrusts falter. As if begging for Jinsoul to let her cum. So Jinsoul, being as kind and caring as she is, gives another thrust, harder, practically pounding into Lip's g-spot. She feels vibrations in her hands as Lip screams, the feeling of it (and Lip nodding furiously) making her feel so alive. Slowly but surely she pounds inside Lip over and over, picking up her pace to throw them both over the edge. She fucks Lip ruthlessly, grunting in exertion, burying her face into Lip's neck.

Over and over, her length plunges into the tightest wetness she's ever known, so close to cumming but desperate for Lip to reach orgasm first. Lip's wetness covers her thighs, the water not even trickling down fast enough to wash it off.

"So good, so so good," Lip mumbles. Her hand reaches back to scratch at Jinsoul's back, digging her dangerously long fingernails into Jinsoul's skin. "Please..!"

Lip's walls are fluttering and clenching around her, her breaths now pants that fog the glass up. Jinsoul tightens her grip on Lip's knee as she shoves her cock in to the hilt repeatedly, groaning because she's so so close to spilling already. But she doesn't have to hold back anymore because, oh Lip's cumming around her and, oh it feels so fucking good and tight there's no use holding on.

Lip convulses in her arms as she cums, screaming out nonsense that half sounds like Jinsoul's name. She shivers even more when Jinsoul growls in her ear and seed spills into her still-fluttering cunt, filling her up to the brim with white-hot cum that will take a million more showers to fully clean out of her. For Lip, it's bliss and pain all wrapped up into one, an inexplicable relief washing over her, feeling wholly complete and satisfied.

Jinsoul's still thrusting in and out, unrelenting. Milking the very last drops of cum inside Lip's hole, she almost never wants to pull out. Her thrusts slow to small jogging of her hips until it fades into nothing, both of them focused on panting to catch their breaths.

Once Jinsoul's mind settles back into her body, she lets Lip's leg down sheepishly. "Uh.. I'm sorry! I.."

She's relieved when Lip turns around and smiles up at her. She leans up and kisses Jinsoul slowly and lazily.. Jinsoul's cheeks turning red as she realizes this is the first kiss they've ever shared. And Jinsoul's cum is already drooling out of her..

"I want to shower with you all the time," Lip informs her, words mumbled into lips. "Alright?"

"I.. yeah, alright." Jinsoul grins. She scoops Lip into her arms and turns the shower off. "Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Curiouscat/twitter: candychoerryluv


End file.
